Love Story in Maps (Versi 2)
by Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo
Summary: Versi 2 dari Love story in Maps karna dirasa alur dan bahasa masih acak-acakan./FemNaru


Love Story in Maps

Chapter 1

Rated : T-M (Not Lemon)

Genre : drama, friendship, Romance, slince of life

Pair : SasuFemNaru, ...FemNaru

Warning : OOC, typo(s), Miss typo(s), FemNaru

"Okaa-san. Kenapa memasukan baju Naru kedalam tas?" tanya gadis kecil melihat wanita berambut merah yang dipanggil Okaa-san sibuk membereskan baju-baju miliknya.

"Naru sayang, jangan banyak bertanya ya." jawab Sang Bunda mengusap rambut putrinya sayang.

"Kushi-koi. Bagaimana? Sudah siap?" Tanya pria tampan berambut pirang kepada wanita yang dipanggil Kushi -Namikaze Kushina-

"Ya anata." jawab Kushina. Dia menggendong Sang putri yang baru berumur 6 tahun.

Namikaze Minato, nama pria tampan itu bergegas kearah mobil bersama sang istri dan anaknya.

'Tok. Tok. Tok.'

Suara ketukan pintu tengah malam membangunkan si pemilik rumah. Dengan malas Dia membuka pintu. "Minato, Kushina. Ada apa?!" Tanya pria berambut putih panjang -Jiraya-

"Sensei. Saya butuh bantuan." Jawab pirang yang menetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah Minato dan keluarga.

"Ayo masuk dulu." Jiraya mempersilahkan.

"Tidak terima kasih Sensei." tolak Minato halus.

"Ada masalahkah?" tanya Jiraya.

"Tolong jaga putri Kami Sensei." Kushina yang sedaritadi diam buka suara.

"Kami tak bisa menjelaskan. Kumohon Sensei."

"Naru. Kamu bersama Jiraya-Jiji dulu ya," ujar Kushina berbicara pada Naruto.

"Memangnya Okaa-san dan Otou-san mau kemana?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Kami ada urusan sebentar. Nanti Kami jemput." jawab Minato saat melihat sang istri tak menjawab.

"Naru ikut."

"Tidak bisa. Nanti jika Okaa-san pulang akan bawa oleh-oleh untukmu."

"Janji?" tanya Narito ragu.

"Ya janji." jawab Kedua suami istri itu. Meski tak yakin Mereka dapat kembali hidup-hidup.

"Sensei. Kami serahkan Naruto. Tolong jaga Dia." ujar Minato menatap Jiraya penuh harap.

"Ya. Kalian harus hati-hati. Tepati janji Kalian pada Naru." Ujar Jiraya.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju mobil Mereka. "Okaa-san. Otou-san," teriak Naruto menangis melihat kepergian Kedua orangtuanya.

"Okaa-san. Otou-san." teriak Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO. Kau kira pelajaranku ini hanya main-main. Berdiri di koridor." teriak Guru berwajah sangar yang terkenal akan keganasannya -Morino Ibiki-

"Gomenasai. tapi…"

"Protes?" tanya Ibiki tersenyum iblis.

"Ti-tidak." ujar Naruto lesu.

"Dobe…" gumam pemuda tampan disebelah Naruto.

"Apa Kau teme. Harusnya Kau bangunkan Aku!" terak Naruto menunjuk pemuda yang berpura-pura membaca buku.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO. UCHIHA SASUKE. Bisakah Kalian akur sebentar saja?! Berdiri dikoridor Kalian berdua." untuk kedua kalinya Sang guru Killer itu berteriak. Para siswa disana hanya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan Kasihan, cemo'oh, dan Iri(?).

"Ha'i/Hn." Ujar keduanya. Berjalan keluar kelas.

"Gara-gara Kau teme." kesal Naruto pada pemuda bertampang datar.

"Hn. Siapa yang tadi berteriak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu karna Kau tak membangunkanku!"

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur dikelas?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti Shika."

"Baka. Shika mau tidur mau tidak nilainya tetap bagus. Sedangkan Kau lihat nilaimu yang tak pernah ada kemajuan."

"Kau mengejekku teme."

"Menurutmu?" Seringai jail terpatri diwajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Ayam."

"Rubah."

'Sreeggg'

Siara pintu kelas terbuka. Menampakan Ibiki dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. "Kalian berdua. Pulang sekolah nanti bersihkan ruangan kelas dilantai ini beserta koridor." Teriak Ibiki menunjuk keduannya.

"Tapi…" Naruto ingin protes namun berhenti saat melihat senyum Ibiki makin lebar.

"Apa kurang Uzumaki-san?" tanya Ibiki.

"Ti-tidak Sensei," jawab Naruto.

"Bagus. Diam disini sampai pelajaran selesai. Dan jangan mengganggu pelajaranku." ujar Ibiki kembali menutup pintu kelas.

"Itu semua gara-garamu Teme." bisik Naruto kesal.

"Siapa yang punya suara cempreng?"

"Kau…Humph…"

"Berisik Dobe. Bagaimana jika hukuman ditambah?" ujar Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto dengan tangannya.

Wajah Mereka sangat dekat. Sasuke dapat melihat maniak sapphire indah milik Naruto, wangi shampo dari rambut pirang sebahunya masih tercium. Kulit tannya terasa halus saat Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto saat membekap tadi.

"Humphh… Hummph… Hummph…"

Sasuke menaikan sebelas alisnya tak mengerti dan baru sadar posisi Mereka dapat membuat orang yang melihat salah paham.

"Puahh… Teme, Baka. Mau membunuhku ya?! Aku tak bisa bernafas tadi." ujar Naruto berbisik.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tak jelas. Dia melirik Naruto yang tengah bergumam tak jelas. Matanya menatap maniak sapphire Naruto. Dari dulu memang Dia menyukai warna mata Naruto, Indah, hangat. Seperti musim panas meski Dia tak menyukai musim panas.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" tanya Naruto sewot.

"Hn."

"Ayam menyebalkan." Kesal Naruto.

"Teme Aku duluan yaa." pamit Naruto setelah Mereka berdua menyelesaikan hukuman dari guru 'tersayang' Mereka.

"Biar kuantar. Tak baik gadis pulang sendiri. Ini sudah sore." ujar Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Hoho Sasuke-kun baik juga." ujar Naruto dengan Nada ala Fansgirls Sasuke membuat si bungsu Uchiha merinding.

"Jangan menggunakan nada menjijikan itu. Pakai ini." Sasuke melempar Jaket miliknya.

"Tak bisakah memberikannya dengan cara normal dasar Teme." Protes Naruto.

"Sudah cepat naik. Kutinggal nih." ujar Sasuke yang sudah naik motor Ninjanya.

"Ha'i. Ha'i."

Sasuke melajukan motornya. Awalnya pelan namun Sasuke semakin menaikan kecepatannya. "Baka. Pelankan sedikit Aku bisa jatuh." teriak Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum dirinya dipeluk oleh gadis berisik itu. (Sas ente nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.)

"Dobe sudah sampai." ujar Sasuke memberitahu.

"Dobe?" Panggil Sasuke, Dia mencoba melirik. Dilihatnya Naruto yang tengah memejamkan mata tertidur.

Sasuke Dia turun dari motornya tanpa membangunkan si pirang itu. Digendongnya Naruto bridal style memasuki halaman rumah sederhana namun asri.

'Tok. Tok. Tok.'

"Ya sebentar." teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah.

"Eh? Na-naru, Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Jiraya khawatir.

"Maaf mengganggu. Naruto tak apa-apa hanya tertidur saat perjalanan pulang. Jiraya-san"jawab Sasuke.

"Ah. Masuk, Masuk, Kau tahu kamarnya bukan?" Jiraya memepersilahkan masuk.

Sasuke berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Naruto. Kamar serba orange, direbahkannya tubuh Naruto dikasur, wajahnya damai, tanpa beban.

"Jika seperti ini Kau lebih manis dobe." gumam Sasuke menyentuh pipi gadis yang genap berumur 17 tahun itu.

"Saya permisi pulang Jiraya-san." pamit Sasuke setelah keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Oh iya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Naru." ujar Jiraya.

"Kalau begitu. Permisi." Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah milik Jiraya.

-Makan Malam-

"Etto… Ano… Ero-jiji," Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu Naru. Ada apa?" ujar Jiraya yang masih tetap fokus dengan makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya Okaa-san dan Otou-san kemana? Kenapa Naru ditinggal disini. Apa Mereka membuang Naru?" tanya Naruto wajahnya terlihat sendu.

Jiraya menghentikan acara makannya, menatap gadis yang sudah Dia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri, "Kenapa Naru berfikiran seperti itu?" tanya Jiraya.

Naruto semakin menunduk tak berani menatap sang Kakek, "Mereka sudah berjanji akan menjemput Naru. Ero-jiji tahukan dimana Mereka?"

"Gomen Naru. Tapi Jiji tak tahu keberadaan Mereka. Apa Mereka selamat atau tidak." Jiraya menatap Naruto yang semakin menunduk, menauan tangis.

"Apa maksud Jiji Mereka selamat atau tidak? Kumohon beritahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Kedua orangtuaku meninggalkanku." Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Jiraya.

'Deg'

Melihat air mata dari mata sudah cucunya itu membuat hatinya sakit. Munginkah selama 11 tahun ini cucunya menahan perasaan untuk tidak menanyakan kabar orangtuanya?

"Mungkin ini sudah saatnya. Besok sepulang sekolah nanti Kita akan bicara. Sekarang sudah malam, tidurlah." ujar Jiraya menatap lembut Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Akhirnya Dia tahu keberadaan kedua orangtuanya.

"Ohayou Minna!" suara ceria dari gadis pirang dipagi hari. Siswa kelas disana hanya melirik sekilas, Sudah terbiasa mendengar suara berisik seperti itu dipagi hari.

"Ohayou my princess." pemuda tampan berkulit pucat mirip Sasuke berlutut bak pangeran, tak lupa mencium punggung tangan gadis pirang itu.

'Bletak'

Naruto menjitak kepala pemuda itu kesal, "Tak bisakah menyapaku dengan cara yang lebih normal Uchiha Sai?!" ujar Naruto, perempatan siku-siku terlihat jelas didahinya.

"Aku ini Prince dan Kau Princess sudah sewajarnya." jawab sepupu dari Uchiha Sasuke -Uchiha Sai- masih tetap memasang senyum menawan yang menurut Naruto menyebalkan.

"Terserah." ujar Naruto tak peduli. Berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Apa Uchiha memang selalu aneh?" gumamnya, namunmasih terdengar elas oleh teman sebelahnya -Uchiha Sasuke-

"Maksudmu Aku juga aneh?" tanya Sasuke tak suka.

"Menurutmu?" Naruto menampilkan senyum meremehkan.

"Hn."

"Cih. Menyebalkan, Kukira Kau akan marah dan meledak-ledak." ujar Naruto kecewa.

"Aku tak seperti Kau Dobe." Kini giliran si bungsu Uchiha menampilkan senyum meremehkan yang bisa membuat FGnya berteriak tak jelas.

"Akan terjadi perang." ujar pemuda berambut coklat jabrik -Inuzuka Kiba- salah satu teman dekat Naruto.

"Mendokusei." pemuda kuncir nanas -Nara Shikamaru- langsung menutup telinga dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam tas.

"Na-naru-chan." ujar gadis lemah lembut bermarga Hyuuga -Hyuuga Hinata-khawatir.

"Biarkan Mereka Hinata. Ini akan menjadi hiburan menarik." ujar gadis pirang bergaya ponytail -Yamanaka Ino-

"Dasar ayam jadi-jadian, dingin, suram."

Benar saja, perang sudah dimulai, seperti apa kata Kiba.

"Rubah licik, hiperaktif, silau."

"Teme."

"Dobe,"

"Khem. Sampai kapan Kalian berdebat?" tanya seorang pria yang entah dari kapan ada disana. Ternyata bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Ckckck, Apa Mereka ingin dihukum lagi seperti kemarin oleh guru 'tercinta' Mereka?

"Gomenasai," ujar Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang pertama harus kukatakan pada Naru? Apa asal-usul keluarganya? Atau alasan Minato dan Kushina menitipkannya padaku." gumam Jiraya bingung.

'Kriieettt'

Suara pintu terbuka, "Okaerinasai Naru. Kau pulang ce…pat." Jiraya membelalakan matanya kaget. Yang masuk bukanlah cucunya namun orang yang tak asing dimatanya.

"Lama tak berjumpa Sensei. Atau kupanggil Jendral." ujar pria yang bertamu, seringai licik bertengger dibibirnya.

"Nagato?! Bukankah harusnya Kau…"

"Mati? Tidak semudah itu, Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu hanya karna beberapa tembakan. Atau jangan-jangan Sensei sengaja menembakku tanpa mengenai titik vital? Ah pasti sengaja. Bukankah Aku ini murid kesayanganmu?" ujar pria yang dipanggil Nagato.

"Untuk apa Kau kesini?!" tanya Jiraya menatap tajam Nagato.

"Mengambil apa yang menjadi Hakku. Aku sudah bertanya pada Kushi-nee tapi Dia bungkam. Terpaksa Aku mendorong mobil yang Dia dan suaminya kendarai kedalam jurang." Jawab Nagato.

Mata Jiraya kembali terbelalak, Pria yang didepannya benar-bear seperti iblis, "Kau membunuh Mereka?!" tanya Jiraya geram.

"Siapa yang tahu." jawab Nagato tak peduli.

"Jadi Sensei. Kau pasti tahu dimana letak peta serta kunci 'harta' keluarga Uzumaki bukan?" tanya Nagato menacungkan sebuah pistol kearah kepala Jiraya.

"Aku tak mengetahuinya. Minato dan Kushina tak pernah membicarakan hal semacam itu." jawab Jiraya.

"Ping pong. Jawaban salah. Kutanya sekali lagi Jendral Jiraya. Dimana benda itu?!" tanya Ngato tak sabar.

"Meski Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu murid durhaka." jawab Jiraya lantang.

"Konan." panggil Nagato. Gadis berambut biru masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Nagato memberi kode, Konan mendekati Jiraya, Menyiapkan suntikan yang entah berisi cairan apa. "Kau keras kepala seperti kedua orang itu. Habisi Dia." perintah Nagato pada Konan.

"Harusnya Sensei mengikuti apa kata Nagato. Mungkin Sensei tak akan mati." ujar Konan menyuntikan cairan pada lengan Jiraya.

"Itu adalah racun yang dibuat Organisasi Kami -Akatsuki- Racun yang tak dapat dideteksi. Semua orang akan mengira Kau terkena serangan Jantung. Sayonara Sensei." ujar Nagato berjalan jeluar kediaman Jiraya.

Jiraya terbaring tak bergerak. Susah payang Dia menyeret tubuhnya kedalam kamar. Mengambil keras dan menulis sesuatu. Dia kemudian menyelipkan kertas itu dalam bingkai foto yang ada disana, 'Gomen Naru. Jiji tak bisa menceritakannya langsung, Aku sangat menyayangimu.' batin Jiraya. Matanya perlahan tertutup hingga Akhirnya tak bernafas lagi.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?! Wajahmu pucat. Apa Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke khawatitlr melihat Naru pucat.

"Entahlah Teme. Perasaanku tak enak." jawab Naruto gelisah.

"Sensei. Naruto sakit. Bolehkah Aku mengantarnya pulang kerumah?" ujar Sasuke pada Guru yang tengah menjelaskan mata pelajaran.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Sang Guru melihat kearah Naruto.

"Wajahnya pucat. Baiklah Sensei izinkan. Lagipula ini jam terakhir dan sebentar lagi selesai." lanjut Sang Guru melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto. Tak lupa membawakan tasnya. Naruto hanya menurut.

'Tok. Tok. Tok.'

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Jiraya, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Masuk saja Teme. Ero-jiji biasanya tak mengunci pintu." ujar Naruto.

Sasuke tanpa ragu-ragu membuka pintu rumah, tal ada siapa-siapa.

"Mungkin sedang mengerjakan novel nistanya dikamar. Duduk teme." ujar Naruto bermaksud mencari Jiraya ke kamarnya.

Namun saat masuk betapa kagetnya Dia melihat Jiraya terbaring disana.

"Jiji…" teriak Naruto berlari mendekati tibuh pria yang sudah dianggap Kakeknya sendiri.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto buru-buru menemui Naruto. Sasuke terbelalak Kaget melihat Naruto tengah memeluk tubuh Jiraya.

TBC

A/N : Khem tes. 1 2 3, Ya Minna bertemu lagi dengan Author yang tidak kompeten ini. Sekedar penjelasan ini adalah Fict Love story in Maps versi 2, Author udah edit sana-sini dan alurnya ane ubah (hehe) semoga para readers tak kecewa dengan fict abal bin gaje ini. Maklum abis haitus berkepanjangan. Jadi pas nulis fict rada macet. Oke segitu aja A/Nnya See you later =))

-D'Vermouth out- 


End file.
